


Stupid Shooting Star

by RapunzelGirl13



Category: Smosh
Genre: Bisexual!Damien, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay!Shayne, M/M, shaymien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelGirl13/pseuds/RapunzelGirl13
Summary: When Shayne makes a blunt wish on a shooting star to be a girl so his best friend will love him, he wakes up the next morning with breasts and long blonde hair. Only his baby sister Courtney knows the truth. As he goes about his day—using the name Shyanne—he tries his best to avoid Damien. However it only takes half the day before his best friend is on his doorstep worried out of his mind. The truth comes out after Damien uses his spare key and spots Shayne naked after a shower. Things get awkward but Shayne breaks down after Damien compliments how he makes such a beautiful girl. All he wants is for Damien to see him as beautiful when he's Shayne.





	Stupid Shooting Star

Shayne slowly opened up his eyes and yawned as he sat up in his bed. He got up and wandered into the bathroom to pee, when a high pitch scream filled the air. Shayne blinked as he looked at his appearance in the mirror, a second time. He had gone to bed a guy and now that wasn’t the case. He folded his arms over his naked breasts and rushed back to his room. How could this be happening?! 

In the room across the hall, Shayne’s younger sister Courtney was woken up by her brother’s screams. Assuming something was wrong, she rushed into her brother’s room to check and make sure he was alright. 

“Shayne are you alright—holy shit.” 

“Do I look alright to you?” Shayne muttered, making a face at how girly his voice sounded. 

“Oh my god, you have boobs! Please put a shirt on!” Courtney squeaked as she covered her eyes. 

Shayne rolled his eyes at his baby sister and he got up, grabbing a t-shirt and slipping it on. He then sat back down on his bed and sighed. 

“Okay now what the heck happened? How do I suddenly have a big sister?”

“Courtney!” Shayne whined, throwing his pillow at her. “If I knew that I wouldn’t be this freaked out!” He told her. “Oh fuck!” 

Courtney caught the pillow and tossed it back. “Okay spill, what did you just realize?”

“I was watching the sky last night. I saw a shooting star and made a wish…”

“Why did you wish to be a girl?” 

“So Damien would fall in love with me!” Shayne yelled before putting his face in his hands. “He doesn’t love me when I’m a guy because he’s straight.”

Courtney sighed as she sat down next to Shayne and put her hand on his shoulder. 

“You are an idiot. My brother is an idiot because Damien is clearly not as straight as you think.”

“Courtney!” Shayne grumbled. “What if I’m stuck this way? I look just like you now, we could practically be twins.”

“Well first of all, I suggest that you get your ass out of bed so we can go shopping. You need new clothes and a bra.” 

Shayne made a face. “Nope not happening! I’m not wearing girl clothes or a bra.” 

“Fine then, but don’t go borrowing any of my clothes.” Courtney said as she got up to leave the room. 

“Alright fine!” Shayne sighed. “I’ll go shopping with you. At least I have small boobs as a girl.” He muttered. 

“I’ll give you some jeans and a shirt to wear. I’d give you a bra but that would be super awkward.” Courtney said. 

Courtney ran to her room and found the baggiest shirt she had and grabbed a pair of her looser jeans. She went back to Shayne’s room and tossed the clothes at him. 

“Try these on. The jeans should fit you since you look the same size as you were before you turned into a girl.”

“I hate you.” Shayne mumbled. “Wait why can’t I wear my own jeans then?”

“Because they are guys jeans, duh. Now get dressed, idiot.”

Shayne sighed and closed his bedroom door once Courtney had left. He threw off his pajama pants but left the boxers on. He managed to pull the jeans on and they fit but they were tighter than he normally liked his pants. They’d have to do though. He rolled the bottoms up so they came just above his ankles. He took off his t-shirt and replaced it with the shirt Courtney gave him. Luckily it was loose enough that it hid his boobs fairly well. He walked into the bathroom and looked at his mess of hair. After a few brushes he let out a frustrated sigh. 

“Court! I need you to do my hair for me!”

“Wow never thought I’d hear my big brother say those words.” Courtney laughed as she entered the bathroom, now wearing jeans and a crop top with makeup on. 

After ushering Shayne to her room, she made him sit on the chair in front of her makeup table. Courtney started by brushing Shayne’s hair so it wasn’t all tangled. After that she fixed it back into a braid and tossed Shayne her pink beanie. Before Shayne could stand up, Courtney put a tiny bit of makeup on him, despite his protesting. 

“You can shower later. After shopping you have to drop me off at Liv’s.”

Shayne nodded and put the beanie on. “Sorry if I’ve been yelling, I’m just really scared right now.”

“It’s alright. I’m pretty sure I’d be freaked too if I suddenly woke up with a dick.” 

Shayne laughed. “Thanks for the help Court.” 

“Of course.” 

Shayne drove them to the mall and he followed Courtney to the women’s section of a clothing store. He awkwardly shifted on his feet while Courtney picked some things out for him, before pushing him into a changing room. 

“Shayne… I mean um Shyanne?” 

“Really Court?” Shayne said from the changing room as he struggled to try the bra on. “Why are you calling me that?”

“What, you need more of a girls name right now. People can’t hear me calling you Shayne or they’ll think I’m weird. You need to blend in the best you can. Anyways, weren’t you supposed to hang with Damien today?” 

“Fuck! He can’t see me like this! He’ll think I’m some creepy stalker of his best friend!” 

“Well than text him and say you’re sick.” 

“If I do that he’ll be worried and come over with soup. Fuck how do you girls put bras on? These things are hell!” 

“If you can’t get it on then just forget it. You don't have to wear a bra but it also means that you can’t go to the gym.”

Shayne mumbles something under his breath as he finally got the sports bra on and it fit. He struggled to get it off but once he did, he tried on the rest of the clothes. Luckily Courtney had picked him out plaid and simple stuff like a plaid shirt, a pair of jeans and a few t-shirts. He came out of the changing room with his hair coming out of the braid and beanie only half on. 

“Alright go buy that stuff.”

After buying the clothes and dropping Courtney off at Olivia’s, Shayne headed home to shower. He ignored the texts and calls from Damien as he headed to the bathroom, not even bothering to bring clothes with him. He was home alone so it’s not like there was anyone to see him naked. 

Meanwhile across town, Damien called Shayne for the third time. When he still got no answer he became worried and headed off to Shayne and Courtney’s apartment. Damien knocked on the door a few times and he knew Shayne had to be home when his car was there. So Damien uses the key that Shayne had given him for emergencies only, and let himself in. He quietly closed the door behind him but his eyes widened as he watched a fully naked girl walk into Shayne’s room. Since when did Shayne have a girlfriend? He felt heat rising to his cheeks as he took a few steps towards Shayne’s room. 

“Shayne buddy? I’m sorry to show up unannounced but you weren’t answering my texts or calls and I got worried.”

Shayne quickly closed his bedroom door when he hears Damien’s voice and groaned. How was he going to explain this one? He quickly threw on the bra, jeans, and one of the shirts he had bought from the mall. When he opened his bedroom door, he came face to face with Damien. 

“I’m sorry, is Shayne here?” 

“Um Dames, I am Shayne…” 

Damien took a step back and eyed the girl in front of him. She sure didn’t look like his best friend but as soon as they made eye contact, Damien knew he wasn’t being lied to. He could easily pick out Shayne’s blue eyes in a crowded room and these were the same beautiful blue eyes that he loved. 

“Woah you’re a girl.. What? How?”

“I don’t know. I woke up and this was the way I looked. Boobs and all.”

“Um yeah I sort of saw everything. I walked in just as you were heading to your room naked.”

Shayne cheeks flushed as he looked down, joining Damien as they sat down on his bed. He didn’t even know how to make eye contact with Damien now! Sure they had seen each other naked before but that was when he was still a guy! What if Damien liked Shyanne more than him? Things were pretty awkward as they sat there for what seemed like forever. 

“Well you do make a really beautiful girl.” Damien spoke, finally breaking the awkward silence. 

Shayne frowned and slowly brought his knees up to his chest as he closed his eyes. He knew it. Damien thought he was more beautiful as a girl. Damien liked Shyanne more than Shayne. Suddenly something just snapped and Shayne’s eyes filled with tears. He kept his head down so his best friend wouldn’t see him crying. God what kind of grown man cries because their best friend doesn’t love them? He felt so stupid. Damien slowly glanced at Shayne, frowning when he saw that his best friend was upset. Was it something he had said? He reached over and placed his hand on Shayne’s knee but Shayne pushed him away and stood up. 

“Don’t touch me.”

“Shayne…”

“Don’t you mean Shyanne?” 

“What?” Damien asked as he stood up. “Shayne tell me what’s wrong. If this is about you turning into a girl, I’m sure we’ll figure out a way to reverse it.”

“Like you want that, you think I’m more beautiful when I’m Shyanne!” Shayne sobbed into his hands as he backed up against the closest wall.

Damien frowned and he stepped closer to Shayne. He moved the hands away and put his own hands on Shayne’s cheeks, forcing the blonde to look at him. 

“Why would you think that? I said you make a beautiful girl because you do. That’s only because you’re the beautiful one, doesn’t matter what gender you are. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid my eyes on Shayne.”

Shayne looked at Damien with shock as he tried to process his best friends words. Before he had the chance, Damien’s lips were on his and he was kissing back. Shayne got lost in the amazing feeling of Damien’s lips moving against his that he almost forgot that he was still a girl. When they both pulled back, Damien was the first one to open his eyes. 

“I love you Shayne. My beautiful baby boi. I’ve always loved you.” 

Shayne’s cheeks flushed as he opened his eyes. “I love you too Dames but I thought you were straight…”

“Never actually been with a guy but I’m 100% not straight. I just don’t like labels.”

Shayne nodded. “What if I’m stuck this way?”

Damien just smiled as he tugged Shayne into the bathroom. Shayne slowly looked in the mirror and was shocked to find his own reflection staring back at him. He was a guy again! Damien wrapped his arms around Shayne’s wasit and rested his chin on his shoulder. Shayne grinned as he turned around, connecting his lips back to Damien’s as the brunette pressed him into the counter. After a few minutes Damien was lacing his fingers with Shayne’s as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“I guess true love's kiss really does break all spells.” Damien smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was just a small one shot that came to me in the middle of the night 😂 I hope you all enjoyed it 😊


End file.
